The Fight of Darkness
by MystiqueMoonLight
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon, Lord/Sensei Garmadon, and Misako Garmadon. What if there was another one, one that was never included? Read to find out more! Review for more chapters :)!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own Ninjago, there will be exact lines from it but I do NOT own it! Andrea is MY character, no copyright, Andrea (yes that is her name) is mine :). (Sorry if I sound psycho, I've just been making her for so long).**

Long ago there was a mysterious assassin, never caught, never seen. Believed to be dead, nowhere in Ninjago history was a sign of the assassin. But what is her story?

Years later…

Assassins POV

I approach "For Weapons" looking for a new katana. My old one didn't last very long against fellow assassins, missions, and skeletons. "Cute boy, should I flirt my way to a new sword?" I wondered. I put my arm on the counter and waited for the boy to turn around. He says," I'm busy right now turn to my sister, NYA!" Well then, never mind that idea!

His sister, Nya, walks up to me and says, "So, what are you looking for?" I smile, "A new katana, mine didn't last very long, can I see some of yours?" "Of course!" she says.

Rusty, bent, and not even close to sharp! Is this even a weapon store? I ask if I can talk to her brother and she tells me to wait.

Her brother yells, "Why do you want to see-"he stops once he turns around. My plan was a go! I flutter my eyes," I was just wondering if you had any other swords, and if you had a girlfriend!" I couldn't believe myself, but it was working.

He smiled and said, "No I don't." I asked if that was about the swords or him, of course it was about him. Great I said to myself, now I have to sit here for hours and play pretend. An old, bearded man approached, I interrupted the boy and quickly said goodbye. I had to get out while I could!

Kai's POV

She was beautiful, but of course she left. Did she play the player? Not possible! I thought to myself once she left why she was even here. I see an old man approaching. Like I wanted to deal with anyone else after that!


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry the last chapter was SO short, it was meant to be an introduction. So I decided to post another one to make up for that! Again I do not own Ninjago (sadly) and "the assassin" is my character. Sorry for any mistakes (spelling)!**

Weeks later…

Cole's POV

"Stop trying to do it yourself, we need to attack as a team!" I yelled to everyone. It's like none of them knew how to play the game. I yell," Okay, NOW" and we all strike.

Sensei Wu comes in and unplugs the game. "AWH MAN, it took us three hours to get there", I was furious! He yells," Just because Lord Garmadon escaped through a vortex doesn't mean he won't return one day for the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu!"

Zane says," But Sensei Wu, ever since he's been gone Ninjago's had nothing but peace."

Jay then comments on Zane," Yeah, peace is boring. There's no one to save, there's nothing to do." I lay down," We can train tomorrow." Sensei starts with one of his lessons again, "Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today." I used this to my advantage," Well, I was gonna eat this pizza tomorrow, so if that's the case" I say as I reach to put the deliciousness into my mouth. Sensei kicks it out of my hand, "No pizza for you! In order to reach your full potential you must train!"

Kai says," Uh, remember when we did a little thing called the Tornado of Creation, I thought that was pretty insane." Sensei says nodding his head sadly," Oh you four have merely scratched the surface of your full potential. There are still so many secrets you wait to unlock. You haven't even begun to tap into what powers your Golden Weapons hold."

I grab my scythe, "Oh, you wanna talk secret powers. Check this out!" I grab the plug and carry it with my scythe and plug it back in. I reach for my remote and continue to play, so do the others. Zane says," Don't worry master; we will be ready when Lord Garmadon returns."

Nya runs in and yells, "Guys! Lord Garmadon, he's returned!" We all jump up worried. Kai starts running and trips over Jay who tried to stand up then fell. Zane's foot got stuck under the wire and made me trip on top of Kai and then Zane fell straight onto his butt. We all get up, get our weapons and run to our dragons. Maybe Sensei Wu was right…

Assassin's POV

I woke up again thinking of Wu. I couldn't forget seeing him; there were just so many questions. Did he see me? Does he know? What does he think of me? Did he see me flirting? I didn't know the answer to any of them.

I get out of bed rubbing my eyes. I put on my makeup, throw on my clothes, and grab my bag. I look at my katana wondering if I should bring it with me, Nah. I walk outside and smell the fresh air, I loved Jamonakai village. I go up to the river and hear people screaming. What happened now?

A lady comes and warns me," Lord Garmadon, he's here!" She runs off and I wonder if he's really here. Wasn't he banished to the underworld? I hear an evil laugh. That's not Lord Garmadon! I can't believe he was actually there, alone. Where was his mom?

Kai's POV

The four of us race to Jamonakai village, I totally won, but they deny it. We walk up and get ready to fight. I see a girl just staring at the shadow. I yell to her, "Get out of the way!" She looks at me with her beautiful brown eyes. She had short, edgy red and brown hair and a perfect body. "Wait a minute, that's the girl from my shop!" I yelled. She stared at me and walked away, I knew she was a fake.

After we deal with Lloyd I look around for her, but I couldn't find her. Zane hands me a candy cane and a lollipop. Cole says to Lloyd," Next time, try paying for your candy." I comment, "Crime doesn't pay mochas'. You can take that to the bank!" Jay looked up at Lloyd and took a bite of his cotton candy," Mm, cotton candy!" Lloyd starts throwing a tantrum and we all walk away.

She starts talking, "You know, he's only so little, you didn't need to give him a wedge-ie. I mean it's funny but, he has to learn right from wrong. This isn't the way of doing it." I look at her," Oh now you come, thanks for rejecting me. Also, we don't need your help, were ninja what are you?

Jay looks at me then back at her, "Who are you?" She smiles, "Just one of his "missed opportunities". He tried but, he just failed." She laughed," But like THAT would ever happen! So, who's your leader?" I spoke, "We don't have one, so go meddle in someone else's life!"

Cole spoke, "It's me, remember Kai." I crossed my arms and looked at the floor." She looked up at Lloyd," Aw, you guys are twins now, how cute!" I was so annoyed; I quickly stormed off hearing everyone laughing behind me.

Assassins POV

"What's your name?" I asked the one dressed in black. "Cole" he said," What about you?" I looked at him," I rather not say, but just know he's stubborn and hard to deal with and I'm talking about Lloyd and your friend. So keep an eye on both of them, wouldn't want them getting hurt, well Lloyd at least." Cole nodded and laughed at the same time, so did the others.

Lloyd looked at me and said," I can take care of myself!" I looked up at him," I wouldn't want you to be like your dad, well at least Lord Garmadon." He looked at me confused," You know my dad?" I stared at him surprised and began to lie," Well wasn't he normal before he became Lord Garmadon?" He looked at me and I walked away. I turned around and looked at Cole, he nodded.

 **Intense wonder what happens next :)! Review for more! And just saying Cole does not know her, he nodded because he said he would protect them like she said earlier.**


End file.
